Corrupted Data
by xXMary-chanXx
Summary: Mello conseguiu a coisa mais impossível do mundo: deixar o Matt estressado. Mas isso pode trazer benefícios! MattxMello - Yaoi - Mello'POV.


**Fic dedicada à ****Paty-chan****, ****minha irmã que eu amo muito!**

–Essa fic contém palavrões e outras palavras ofensivas, portanto se não gosta, não leia._ –_

_

* * *

__8 dias após o incidente_

Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça, olhei para o relógio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

"_Puta merda ainda são 10:00!" – _Resmunguei, olhando pra uma certa pessoa que estava dormindo ao meu lado.

Essa pessoa era Mail Jeevas, mais conhecido como Matt. Ele é meu amigo de infância, meu melhor amigo, meu comparsa, meu amante...

Confesso que sempre tive uma "queda" por esse boboca aqui, mas sempre fui orgulhoso demais para admitir, então eu vivia normalmente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Mas com o passar do tempo isso passou a me incomodar... E muito.

Talvez eu ainda estivesse sofrendo até hoje se aquele incidente não tivesse ocorrido. É aquele maldito incidente mudou nossas vidas por completo, e fui **EU** quem mais se fodeu com toda essa história.

===X===

_O dia do incidente_

Levantei da cama de mau humor, nem quis olhar pro relógio para ver as horas porque eu tinha certeza que era cedo e isso iria me irritar mais ainda.

Sai do quarto e fui para o banheiro lavar o rosto pra tentar "tirar" o meu mau humor, o que não ajudou em nada.

Fui em direção a cozinha e passei pela sala. Matt estava estirado no sofá, essa era semana dele dormir no sofá. Moramos em um apartamento no décimo andar e isso me estressa muito.  
Odeio ficar esperando o elevador e prefiro morrer a subir as escadas, então sou obrigado a esperar o maldito elevador.

Quando cheguei à cozinha abri a despensa em busca da coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo: Chocolate.  
Comer chocolate sempre ajuda no meu mau humor.  
Continuei procurando até descobrir que...

"_Caralho! Cadê a porra dos meus chocolates!"_

Não acredito, já estou de mau humor e pra piorar acabaram os chocolates.

"_Mas que merda, vou ter que sair pra comprar." – _Meu mau humor estava piorando isso não era um bom sinal.

Pensei em pedir para o Matt ir comprar, mas até acordar aquela besta ia demorar muito.

Peguei a carteira dele e sai. Para me irritar mais ainda tive que esperar o elevador, esmurrei o maldito botão para subir.

Desde que nos mudamos, o síndico teve que trocar aquele botão umas três vezes.

Quando cheguei ano térreo cruzei com o síndico, ele se afastou de mim rapidamente. Acho que dou muito na cara quando estou de mau humor, isso é um bom sinal.

-x-

Fui até o mercadinho que ficava próximo ao prédio, ele é pequeno e apertado, mas pelo menos tem chocolate.

Fui andando até a prateleira de doces, uma mulher gorda com seu filho igualmente gordo estavam bem na frente dos chocolates, impedindo minha passagem.

"_Qual será que eu pego mãe?" – _O moleque olhava indeciso para os chocolates, sendo que só tinha duas marcas à escolha.

"_Hm não sei! Que tal esse?" – _Ela apontou para o da esquerda.

"_O Tony disse que esse é bom." – _Ele pegou o chocolate da direita.

"_Mas esse não é light! Pegue o outro!"_ – Ela tirou a barra da mão do moleque e colocou de volta na prateleira.

"_Esse eu não quero!"_

Meu nível de estresse subiu e estava quase no limite e é claro que eu não consegui me segurar.

"_PEGA LOGO ESSA PORRA DE CHOCOLATE!" – _Todos que estavam no mercado se viraram para mim.

A mulher e o moleque me olharam como se estivessem visto um demônio. O garoto pegou o chocolate que queria e a mulher cochichou algo como: _"Vamos sair de perto desse louco."_

Finalmente consegui chegar aos chocolates, peguei tudo que tinha naquela merda de mercado. (_20 barras._)

-x-

Quando cheguei na porta do nosso apartamento eu já tinha comido cinco barras e meu humor não melhorou muita coisa.

Entrei e vi que o Matt já tinha acordado e estava jogando aquela merda de videogame.

"_Dia Mello!" – _Ele me cumprimentou com aquele sorriso idiota de sempre. Nem respondi, não estava com 'saco' pra falar com ninguém. _– "Ih! Acordou de mau humor."_

Resmunguei alguma coisa que nem eu entendi e fui para a cozinha.

Guardei meus chocolates no lugar de sempre e me encostei na mesa para terminar de comer a sexta barra.

Comecei a pensar nos problemas da minha insignificante vida. Eu estava no mundo da lua quando eu quase caio de susto ao ouvir uma explosão de uma bomba. Demorei alguns segundos para entender o que tinha acontecido, até que eu me toquei.

O Matt sempre joga videogame no último volume, eu fico puto da vida com isso, não sei como aquela merda faz tanto barulho!

Fui até a sala tentado me controlar para não voar no pescoço dele.

"_Matt desliga essa merda!" – _Dava pra notar nitidamente na minha voz que eu não estava com nenhuma paciência.

"_Calma Mello! Eu não estou fazendo nada de mais!" – _Ele olhou para mim na defensiva.

"_Está sim! Você está interrompendo a minha tranquilidade! Então desliga essa bosta agora! – _Minha invisível paciência estava se esgotando rapidamente.

"_E eu que tenho culpa se você acordou de mau humor?" – _Ele me olhou com uma cara de criança mimada fazendo bico.

"_Eu não vou falar de novo Matt!" – _Falei em um tom de ameaça e entrei de novo na cozinha.

Passaram alguns segundos enquanto eu tentava me acalmar, quando outra maldita bomba explodiu. Perdi completamente o meu mínimo de paciência. Voltei para a sala e encarei o Matt com profundo ódio.

"_Eu falei pra desligar isso!" – _Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não ia conseguir parecer calmo.

"_He! Você está muito alterado hoje sabia?" – _Ele me olhava com divertimento, isso só me estressou mais ainda.

"_Eu te avisei pra desligar essa MERDA!" – _Eu estava completamente fora de mim, não sabia que tipos de reações eu poderia tomar.

Eu não agüentava mais, a raiva era mais forte. Eu me encaminhei para trás da televisão.

"_Calma loira estressada, já tá terminando de salvar o jogo e aí eu desli... Mello o que você vai fazer? Não Mello não! Não faz isso! Não! NÃÃÃOOO!" _

Pronto! O que está feito está feito, esse é o ditado. Fiz a maior merda da minha vida. Aquela que por 8 dias eu me arrependi amargamente...

Eu puxei a tomada que conectava todos os eletrodomésticos da sala, inclusive o videogame do Matt...

_

* * *

_Qual será a consequencia da monstruosidade de Mello? Mwhahaha  
Quem joga videogame já sabe o que é! **XD**

Bom esse foi o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado.

Já comecei a escrever o segundo, e eu não tenho idéia de quantos capítulos essa fic terá.

Mandem reviews com críticas e opiniões.

_**Bye bye! o/**_


End file.
